Wild house party
by Agent BM
Summary: Gloyd and swizzle throw a wild party in Vanellope's castle while she's on a date with rancis
1. Chapter 1

**wild house party**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

Vanellope was getting ready to go on a date with Rancis. They were going to dinner and then going dancing in dance dance revolution. He came to pick her up and they sped off into the distance. Gloyd and swizzle snuck into the castle with the help of bill and a few guards. They were planning to throw a party while Vanellope was gone. They brought in some food, borrowed some music stuff from vanellope's media room, and everything was ready

"So how long do you think she'll be gone?" Asked Swizzle

"Knowing her and Rancis they'll be gone all night" said Bill

"Perfect time for a party" said Gloyd

"I've never broken some rules before, but I like it" said Bill happily

"This is going to be the best night ever" said Gloyd

"But if we get caught I'm blaming you 2" said bill

The guests came one by one, the racers came, candy citizens, and even chuck and Mr. Bonbon came, not for revenge, but for fun. The party could be heard all throughout the game, people were dancing all throughout the castle eating, drinking, destroying stuff that wasn't theirs. Gloyd came out of Vanellope's bedroom in a gangster suit

"Hey guys check out this super cool costume I found in Vanellope's closet" said Gloyd before doing a few dance moves

"Be careful that's vanellope's moon-

a laser came out of Gloyds hand and shot a few candy people

"Walker suit" said bill. "Put that suit away, that was a gift from Rancis"

"No way Gumball, I'm gonna have some fun with this" said Gloyd

Bill took a gun out of a secret compartment in the wall

"Vanellope has weapons all over this castle, I don't know how they all work and I wanna find out. Now take the suit off" said Bill

Gloud took the suit off and put it back where he found it

"That's better" said Bill


	2. Bungee jumping

Ch. 2

Gloyd and Taffyta were about to bungee jump from a very tall tower in the castle. Bonbon finished setting them up and looked at how big the drop was

"Now you 2 are about to go down like what, a 10 story drop, aren't you scared?" Asked Bonbon

"No, not really" said Taffyta

"We've been through some things, we're tough" said Gloyd

"Should we be scared?" Asked taffyta

"Why yes, because we're talking about a bungee jump from my worst enemy's tallest tower, aren't you a little scared?" Asked Bonbon

"Nope" said Taffyta

"Not at all" said Gloyd

"Are you?" asked Taffyta

"Now why would I be-

Taffyta grabbed bonbon and jumped out the window. He screamed as the 2 bounced around on the cord. When they came back up bonbon was shaking and clutching Taffyta's jacket tightly, she took him off and placed him on the ground

"That was fun" said Taffyta

"my turn" said Gloyd as he picked up bonbon

"Wait what're you" said Bonbon before Gloyd jumped out the window with bonbon with him.

"I love that man" said Taffyta

the 2 came back up and bonbon clutched the floor tightly

"Stop doing that" begged bonbon

"Okay but this is revenge for nearly killing us when we met you" said Taffyta before throwing him out the window. the 2 watched as bonbon screamed on the way broke into many pieces when he landed

"Don't you think that was a little extreme taffy?" Asked Gloyd

"Don't you remember what he did to us?" Asked Taffyta

"Yeah good point" said Gloyd

"Lets get out of here" said Taffyta


	3. Wrong phone number

Ch. 3

"Gloyd, we're running low on food and the guests are getting hungry" said Bill

"Don't worry I'll just order some more pizzas from Mario's" said Gloyd as he stepped another room and hit a speed dial button, not knowing he called Vanellope

(Restaurant owner)

Rancis and Vanellope were finishing up their dinner in a seafood restaurant and were waiting for the check when Vanellope's phone rang

"Hello?" Asked Vanellope

"Hello I'd like to place an order for delivery" Said Gloyd

"Excuse me?" Asked Vanellope

"Yeah, hey Mario, let me get 30 large pepperoni-

"Gloyd, is that you?" Asked Vanellope

"Oh hey Van, how's the date?" Asked Gloyd nervously

"What's that loud noise I'm hearing?" Asked Vanellope

"Oh that's just a couple friends I invited to my house no big deal" said Gloyd

"What do you want, and why am I hearing people chant your name along with swizzle's and bill's names?" Asked Vanellope suspiciously

"Sorry, me no speakie your language, gotta go wrong number" said Gloyd before hanging up

"Something suspicious is going on back home" said Vanellope

"You wanna head back and see whats up?" Asked Rancis as he took some cash out of his pocket

"No I'm sure it's nothing, at least I hope so" said Vanellope


End file.
